Hermione and Draco
by PracticalPrincess
Summary: Hermione is starting a new school year at Hogwarts and she's wanting something refreshing like lurrrrrve. Maybe she'll find it maybe she wont maybe its somewhere she didnt think of looking before-read and review!
1. Good Morning

Hermione and Draco.  
  
A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! This is my first attempt to a 2nd fan fic here, since like last year so be nice to me.I have no idea what the plot is so this chappie is kind of experimental, just so you know. Feel free to gimme some flames, but don't make them burning hot! OK, im a bit rusty as I haven't been here for a while so just read and review! Ta ti ta -Practical Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim the wonderful world of Harry Potter. (By the way, how mad is the Order of the Phoenix!?)  
  
It was September 1st and Hermione was getting ready for the new school year. She slipped on some of her muggle clothes-a pair of dark brown cords, thongs and a top with 'Hole' written on it, one of her favourite muggle bands. (A/N: This band actually does exist and I highly recommend it for anyone who doesn't know who the hell they are! On with the story!-PP) She was applying a Lip Smacker and then she grabbed her jacket, but before closing her door she cast a look around her bedroom. Her French Windows (Don't we wish we all had them? sighs-PP) were closed but a beautiful day beamed through them at Hermione. Her bed was made roughly and carelessly and her carpet needed vacuuming.  
  
Hermione smiled and closed her door. 'Hi ma, dad,' greeted Hermione. 'Hi Sweetie, want some cereal?' asked her dad. 'I think ill have toast instead, thanks,' said Hermione. 'Get ready to go soon sugar pop,' said her mum. 'Yeah, ok,' replied Hermione.  
  
Beginning her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione had everything to look forward to. She had a fantastic report, (although Professor Snape couldn't seem to resist to slip in the few insults or two.) she was going to see her 2 best friends and hopefully not get into any sticky situations this year. What Hermione DID want, however was to actually get a boyfriend this year. No one had asked her out or even looked her way last year.maybe that's why Ginny did a makeover on her when she came to stay at Hermione's house for a couple of weeks.  
  
Hermione did dare to say she looked better than before. Her before frizzy, tangled jungle living on her head was now tamed and her clothes were MUCH better and more fashionable than before. The great thing about being a witch was that she could bewitch her clothes to things she wanted them to be, instead of being a walking billboard so many people were these days.  
  
'Time to go,' Hermione's mum said. 'Okay,' said Hermione. 'I'll be in the car.' Soon enough, Hermione was at Kingscross Station. (A/N: Is that the name of the station? I've forgotton!-PP) 'Bye Mum and dad,' she gave her parents a peck on the cheek each and ran through the barrier dividing platform 9 and 10. Their was the train, gleaming and..  
  
'Oof! Gerroff me!' Hermione tried to say, through her friends hugs. 'Gerrokfsdspfsdf,' She tried to say. 'Hermione, I'm so happy to see you again!' said Harry and Ron. 'I'm happy to see you too!' replied Hermione. 'Oh hey, Herms we got to go to the Prefect Carriage,' said Ron. 'Oh, yeah I almost forgot!' said Hermione. 'That's so not Hermione,' said Ginny. 'Ginny!' The two friends quickly embraced. 'Well, lets get going then eh Herms?' asked Ron. 'Yeah, yeah I'm coming.' She noticed Harry seemed to be staring at Ginny. 'Wanna get a carriage?' asked Ginny. 'Ok,' said Harry in a daze.  
  
Hermione laughed and went to the Prefect Carriage with Ron. And there was Malfoy..he seemed to of had changed during the school holidays. Malfoy lent over to someone Hermione didn't know and whispered something into her ear, all the while keeping his glare on Hermione. The girl laughed and looked at Hermione, laughing again.  
  
'Mudblood,' Hermione heard Malfoy say quietly as she walked past to get a seat. She turned around and settled her eyes on him. 'Cant seem to think of anything but that to say can you Malfoy?' she asked coolly and raised an eyebrow. She grabbed a seat.  
  
A perfect day ruined.  
  
Well, well, well. That was a pretty fricken boring chapter I can see you all thinking. :o( Well, you cant tell me that by reviewing! I promise to make the next chapter more interesting-as I said, I'm a bit rusty! Anyway review away. Practical Princess. 


	2. Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow!

Hermione & Draco  
  
A/N: Everyone, I just realised I didn't name my other chapter (shock, horror!) So I've named this one after Annie that freaking musical that, quite frankly, I hate and god knows why I've decided to name my chapter after one of those songs. -Practical Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim Harry Pothead. (hahaha!)  
  
Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow!  
  
Hogwarts soon came to view, and Hermione as well as Ron, (now in Harry and Ginny's carriage) were changing into their robes. 'Another school year.,' said Harry wistfully. 'I thought you loved coming here,' asked Ron, puzzled. 'Oh yeah, its just that every year at Hogwarts flashes past my eyes faster than before if you know what I mean,' replied Harry.  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry. 'Hey Ginny, what happened to your boyfriend?' asked Ron, seeing the growing attraction between his sister and best friend. 'Um, we kind of broke up.,' Ginny said, looking a bit sad all of a sudden. Hermione pinched Ron. 'Shut up,' she hissed. Ginny had confided in Hermione when she had come to stay at her house, and Hermione knew that Ginny was hurt by her ex cheating on her.  
  
'Ouch! Er, ok,' said Ron to Ginny, rubbing his arm. Harry put a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulders. Hermione felt Ron stiffen beside her, and had to bite back a giggle. Eventually, they got off the train.  
  
Hermione saw Hagrid. 'Firs' years, all firs' years this way!' he was calling. They caught each others eyes, and Hagrid grinned. Once everyone had been seated and the sorting had finished Dumbledore gave a speech.'Tuck in!' he said cheerfully and sat back down. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting next to the bimbo-the same one he had been sitting next to on the train.  
  
'Hermione, can you pass me the potatoes?' Ron broke her thoughts. 'Yeah,' said Hermione. Dinner was soon finished and McGonagall summoned all the prefects. 'Well, as you know, last year you were all given individual rooms. The same applies to this year, but you've been given different rooms. After you've led your houses to their rooms please meet me outside the picture of Sir Cadogen.'  
  
Hermione led her house to the Gryffindor Common Room and when to the picture of Sir Cadogen. All the other prefects except for Malfoy was there. 'Excellent,' said McGonagall when Malfoy joined them a few moments later. Eventually Hermione was shown her room and once her head hit her pillow a flash of cold grey eyes went through her mind.  
  
She yawned and turned over to sleep.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Gryffindor started the next day with double potions. 'Yeugh!' said Hermione, as the threesome entered the cold dungeons. 'Oh I know,' said Harry. 'This double sucks-get it?' asked Ron, nudging Harry. 'Yes Ron, and that was just really lame,' replied Harry.  
  
Hermione shook her head but stopped midway, only for a split second, spotting Malfoy himself taking a seat with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione looked the other way, when Malfoy met her eyes.  
  
'Today, in Potions we will be doing learning how to do a-10 points off Gryffindor, thanks to Weasley who has to stop fidgeting unless he wants more points deducted.' Malfoy turned around and snickered. 'Like I was saying, today we will be doing a Truth Potion. Instructions on the board and at the end of the lesson I would like you to put a sample in a flask, cork it and-another 10 points off Gryffindor thank you Longbottom-and place it on my desk. I will be giving you partners. Crabbe and Longbottom, Weasley and Goyle, Potter and Bulstrode, Granger and Malfoy.' said Professor Snape.  
  
'God, not even 10 minutes into the lesson and he takes points off!' muttered Hermione, as Professor Snape continued to put other people into partners. She walked to the bench Malfoy was at. 'Go get the ingredients,' he ordered. Hermione glared at him, but knew better than to disobey the idiot. If she didn't do what the pathetic wank wanted she would get into trouble.  
  
'Had nice holidays Granger?' asked Malfoy. Hermione didn't reply. 'Its rude to not reply to me Granger,' said Malfoy. 'Shut up Malfoy,' hissed Hermione. 'Sorry, I didn't catch that, say it again,' said Malfoy as Snape neared their bench. 'You need to stir it now,' said Hermione. 'Oh right,' said Malfoy and began to stir.  
  
'I suppose you've been doing all the work Malfoy, which is probably why your potion looks excellent,' said Professor Snape and walked away. Malfoy smiled smugly at Hermione. 'Right on the money there isn't he?' asked Malfoy. 'God, shut UP Malfoy you pathetic fuckhead,' swore Hermione.  
  
'I'm shocked. We best watch that pretty mouth before bad things start to happened Granger,' replied Malfoy. 'Meaning?' asked Hermione angrily. 'I'll let you use your imagination,' said Malfoy, trying to stop his lip from curling.  
  
'Put your potions in a flask now,' called Professor Snape from the front of the room. 'I'll let you do the honours, shall I?' asked Malfoy. Hermione put the flask on top of Snape's desk and when the lesson finished walked away from the dungeons, without even waiting for her friends.  
  
'Malfoy=vulgar,' grumbled Hermione as she went to her room. She was taking the rest of the day off, regardless the rest of the day was filled with some of her favourite subjects.  
  
A/N: I'll say this now guys, flame me as much as you want. Hardly anything has happened in this chapter! But I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more steamy. Thank you to my only reviewer so far: DiOsA4u.  
  
Feel free to review all. -Practical Princess 


	3. The Astronomy Tower

Hermione & Draco  
  
A/N: Awww, THANKS guys, for all your wonderful reviews! They are soooo sweet and I LOVE getting positive ones it makes me feel so HAPPY! I hope you all enjoy chapter 3! -Practical Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim Harry Potter. (By the way, for those of you who live in Australia there is actually a news reporter on channel 10 who only comes on there every now again CALLED HARRY POTTER! Isn't that funny? Can't you just imagine some old fart saying 'Hello, Harry Potter reporting.')  
  
The Astronomy Tower.  
  
It was midnight, otherwise known as 'The Witch Hour' in some places like Hogwarts. Hermione, after a few hours of no able of getting to sleep decided to grab Harry's Invisibility Cloak (she had asked him for it before, earlier in the day to steal some food from the kitchens) and take a walk around the school.  
  
Hmm, maybe I'll go up to the Astronomy Tower and look at the stars, thought Hermione. She put on her black dressing gown (which had a picture of a green dragon which roared out flames silently) and threw the Invisibility cloak on top. Making sure she was fully invisible, she headed off to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Eventually, she got to her destination and stopped dead on her tracks, frozen at the entrance. There, leaning out one of the windows stood Malfoy, he's pale face more paler than usual, and his cold eyes gleaming.  
  
Hermione took off the invisibility cloak. 'Hello Malfoy,' she said pleasantly, after regaining posture. Malfoy turned around, surprised. 'Mudblood,' he hissed. 'That's not a very nice way to treat your fellow prefects,' replied Hermione coldly.  
  
'Well, I guess then I'm not a very nice prefect,' he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'The truth hurts doesn't it?' asked Hermione, surveying Malfoy with particular distaste. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. 'What are you doing here, mudblood?' he asked.  
  
'I believe that is none of your business whatsoever,' Hermione replied, emphasising the last 4 syllables. 'I believe it is my business, Granger because Prefects should keep no secrets from each other,' said Malfoy coolly. 'I couldn't sleep,' said Hermione. 'Whats your reason?'  
  
'I have no reason,' said Malfoy mysteriously. 'Oh sure,' replied Hermione. 'I'm serious, really I am,' Malfoy said, seeing Hermione throw a 'yeah, RIGHT' face at him. All of a sudden he laughed at Hermione.  
  
Hermione, who had been looking at the stars, looked at Malfoy sharply. She bit back a smile-or tried to anyway. As quickly as his laugh started was as quickly as it stopped. In fact, it was so quick Hermione wasn't even sure if he laughed or not.  
  
But it still ringed in her ears, a short but rich laugh sounding completely unlike Malfoy, but she knew, she just KNEW it was from Malfoy, that he laughed. He never even smiled.  
  
'Goodnight Granger,' said Malfoy and he turned his heel and walked off. Hermione stared after him, and when she couldn't see him anymore she caught the glimpse of his shadow as he ran down the stairs softly.  
  
Hermione turned around back to the stars, then after an hour or two walked to her dorm.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** ***** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** **** **** ****  
  
It was morning. It was morning and the sun was shining, the birds were singing and not only was it morning, it was also Saturday. The good thing about it all was that she had hardly got any homework, apart from some Potions and a bit of History of Magic.  
  
Hermione had a shower and got dressed and went downstairs. 'Hey Herm,' said Ron, between bites of a blueberry muffin. 'Hey,' she said. 'Where's Harry?' 'Hasn't come down yet,' replied Ginny, as she sat down beside Hermione. 'Got lots of homew-oh hi Harry,' said Hermione, as Harry sat down. 'Hey-Ron wanna go down to the Quidditch Pitch later?' asked Harry. 'Sure, we'll go after lunch,' said Ron.  
  
A cloud of owls flew in, and an owl dropped 'The Daily Prophet' on Hermione's cereal. 'Gee, thanks,' said Hermione as she put a knut into it's leather pouch. She almost began to fold the newspaper, but spotted an article on the Malfoys. She didn't want show it to the others, so she just folded it. 'Ugh, gosh, you know guys, I kind of have got a headache so I think I might just go into my dorm-I'll see you guys later,' said Hermione and ran up to her dorm.  
  
A/N: Ok, review now! -Practical Princess. 


	4. The Malfoy Article

Hermione and Draco.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your incredible reviews!!!! I've always thought its very nice and warm and welcoming when someone says, enjoy this chapter! Or something, so, like I said last chapter-enjoy chapter 4! R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim Harrrrrrrrrrrrrry Pottttttttttttttttttterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. :o)  
  
The Malfoy Article.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, flipping through the Daily Prophet until she came across what she was looking for. The Malfoy Article she had spotted at breakfast. Hermione read through it...and her face went red with anger. Lucius Malfoy was bagging her best friend's dad-Mr Weasley, Harry and herself! Here's what is said:  
  
The Malfoys and their friends-or foes?  
  
'In my opinion Arthur Weasley deserves NOTHING to be apart of the Ministry. Him and his family can sue me all they like, but they wont get a Knut,' says Lucius Malfoy to I, Ted Rogers. We are sitting on his terrace in his backyard and discussing what Lucius Malfoy thinks of the Weasleys, a pure- blood family who works for the Ministry. This subject came up, amidst others and Malfoy, knowing I work for the Daily Prophet had the idea to put this in print for everyone else to see. 'Those Weasleys aren't made of, well lets just say they are worst off than others, not well done like you or I for example,' laughs Malfoy. I laugh with him. I know enough now, to know that what he is saying is filled with truth. A kind, honest man Lucius Malfoy is, who only wants to warn others of the Weasleys. 'Their second youngest son, by the name of Ronald Weasley is friends with Harry Potter for gods sake, doesn't that explain everything?' says Malfoy's young son, Draco. Draco is filled with glowing intelligence, wit and is also very charming and handsome. This Malfoy family is indeed of pureness and happiness. Harry Potter is, as we all know, is famous for surviving He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry Potter is claimed to be delirious and a bit light headed at school. 'That's just underestimating him!' says a pretty young girl named Parvati Patil, a friend of Draco Malfoy. "He hangs around with a muggleborn girl called Hermione Granger and lets just say, well, lets not say anything at all-have I said too much?' she adds, with a tinkle of a laugh following. I laugh along with her, these Weasleys are to be steered clear of, and I can say that with proof of the Malfoy Family.  
  
-Ted Rogers  
  
Ted Rogers, thought Hermione. You are so dead.  
  
She decided to put on some Hole and just lie down on her bed, so she did so. It was 'Be A Man'.  
  
[Lyrics]  
  
The only boy I understand The one ashamed to be a man Just rape the world Because you can That's what it takes To be a man Well, knock her up Just slap her hand Prove it to me just be a man I think I can I think I can I'm big enough to be a man Tell you the truth I'm jealous yeah Give anything to be a man Be a man So impotent Be a man Ohh... Take off your dress Your master plan Give anything Just be a man Oh cut it off Of course you can Got what it takes To be a man Oh rape us all Just 'cause you can Well give it up Just be a man The fucking wars The carnage yeah Give anything To be a man Cut it off I know you can 'Cause no one cares if you're a man Be a man So impotent Be a man Ohhh... Can't get it up? I understand Under the gun to be a man I think I can I think I can I'm big enough to be a man Oh fuck the world because you can I'm everything Oh be a man Oh fuck the world because you can Give anything Be a man I'm potent yeah Be a man I'm potent yeah Be a man I'm potent yeah I'm potent yeah  
  
Hermione sighed. Much better. Now to get her only connection to the Malfoys. Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Ooh, how dramatic! How DARE Lucius Malfoy say that about the Weasleys- and Draco and Parvati aren't much better! Review away! 


End file.
